Marvel: Contest of Champions
Marvel: Contest of Champions is a game developed by Marvel Games and Kabam. The beta was released in October 2014, and the full game was released on December 11th of that year. Official Description Prepare for epic versus-fighting action with your favorite Marvel Super Heroes & Super Villains in the ultimate cosmic showdown! Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine & more await your summons to battle! Assemble a team & begin your quest to become the Ultimate Marvel Champion! WELCOME TO THE CONTEST! Captain America vs. Iron Man! Hulk vs. Wolverine! Spider-Man vs. Deadpool! The greatest battles in Marvel history are in your hands! The greedy Elder of the Universe known as The Collector has summoned you to a brawl of epic proportions against a line-up of vile villains including Thanos, Kang the Conqueror, and many more! Experience the ultimate free-to-play fighting game on your mobile device…Marvel Contest of Champions! SUIT UP WITH FRIENDS! Team up with your friends and other Summoners to build the strongest Alliance • Strategize with your alliance, help them keep their Champions in the fight. Battle to the top in Alliance Events and take on Alliance Quest Series together in specially designed quest maps to earn exclusive Alliance rewards. Test your Alliance’s mettle by battling it out with Alliances from around the world in Alliance Wars! BUILD YOUR ULTIMATE TEAM OF CHAMPIONS! '''Assemble a mighty team of heroes and villains (choosing Champions such as: Iron Man, Hulk, Wolverine, Storm, Star-Lord, Gamora, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Magneto and Winter Soldier). Embark on quests to defeat Kang and Thanos and face the challenge of a mysterious new super powerful cosmic competitor, ultimately to prevent the total destruction of The Marvel Universe. Improve your team’s offense and defense with multiple Mastery trees. '''COLLECT THE MIGHTIEST SUPER HEROES (AND VILLAINS)! Collect, level up, and manage your teams of heroes and villains wisely to receive synergy bonuses based upon team affiliation and relationships taken from the pages of Marvel Comics. Pairing up Black Panther and Storm or Cyclops and Wolverine for bonuses, or making a team of Guardians of the Galaxy for a team affiliation bonus. The more powerful the Champion, the better their stats, abilities and special moves will be. New Champions are being added to The Contest all the time! QUEST AND BATTLE! Journey through an exciting storyline in classic Marvel storytelling fashion. Fight it out with a huge array of heroes and villains in iconic locations spanning the Marvel Universe such as: Avengers Tower, Oscorp, The Kyln, Wakanda, The Savage Land, Asgard, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and more! Explore dynamic quest maps and engage in a healthy dose of action-packed fighting utilizing controls developed specifically for the mobile platform. Official Links * Facebook: www.facebook.com/MarvelContestofChampions * YouTube: www.youtube.com/MarvelChampions * Twitter: www.twitter.com/MarvelChampions * Instagram: www.instagram.com/marvelchampions * Official Site: www.playcontestofchampions.com ** News: playcontestofchampions.com/news/ ** Forum: forums.playcontestofchampions.com/en ** Media: playcontestofchampions.com/media/ Playable Characters :Main article: List of Champions. Marvel: Contest of Champions currently features 153 playable characters, with new ones being added every month. The newest champions are and , added in June, 2019. Updates :Main articles: Before Update 1.0, Update 1.0, Update 2.0, Update 3.0, Update 4.0, Update 5.0, Update 6.0, Update 7.0, Update 8.0, Update 9.0, Update 10.0, Update 11.0, Update 12.0, Update 13.0, Update 14.0, Update 15.0, and Update 16.0. Navigation